User talk:Devin Millar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The White Sky (NFS Carbon) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:21, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 07:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 07:17, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Warning Read the Genre Listing for a set of rules about categories. "Beings", "Demon/Devils", and "Ghosts" are all standalone categories. Additionally the story had some issues and seemed very rushed. As such it was deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Additionally you have been banned for one day for violating the category rules. (Once again tagging two categories that are meant to classify separate types of entities in the same story.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Notice There is really no need to comment ten+ times on a story. Please refrain from spamming comments as they could as edits and flow the RA board. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Max and ruby 004 "real footage" Hi, I'd just like to ask, if you were joking, saying how you had the "real" max and ruby 004 disc. From, Spurdospadre777